Kani goes through the well
by The one who writes the ones
Summary: When Inuyasha dies, Kagome takes her daughter and son through the well and to Colorado U.S.A., but when they travel back to Japan, they uncover the mystory to their father. Told from Kani and Inuyasha's point of view.
1. Inuyasha Dead?

**This is my first FanFic so don't be to harsh! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters besides Kani and her little brother... Unfortunatly...**

* * *

**Kani**

I aimed and fired my arrow into the open field. I felt is hit the ground some ten feet away.

"Good shot Sis!" my brother Kohaku exclaimed. He was named after our mother's friend's brother. He has short, spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, unlike my long, sleek silver hair and golden eyes glazed over with brown. At least that's what my mother says. I believe her of course how could I not? Some things I don't believe, like me being quarter demon and my father, who I've never met, being half-demon.

" Get your homework done, then we'll talk," I replied. He frowned and grumbled something as he got back to his work. I smirked at his annoyance. "Mom's still teaching her archery class and we don't have a dad. Plus, I'm older than you." I let loose another arrow. It sailed across the field and hit the window of our house. I ran over and started to climb the building. When I reached the arrow, I grabbed it and jumped down. Just then my mom's car pulled up and I saw her smiling.

"Hi Mom!' I said, jumping down in front of her.

"Hi sweetie," she replied and headed to check on Kohaku's homework and all. I went and picked up my arrows. After that, we headed inside and had dinner. I had made sausage and rice. At dinner our mom announced something very stunning.

"We are going to Japan to see uncle Sota, Aunt Jessie, whom he met here while visiting, and cousin Shoni. I have 3 1st class tickets. We will be leaving next Saturday. Kani and Kohaku, are you up to it?" That's moms announcement.

**Inuyasha**

I busted my way out of what I guessed was supposed to be a grave and winced. I was in terrible pain. I did my best to fix the grave next to the sacred tree and limped to Sango and Miroku's since their house was the closest. As I neared Sango rushed out of the hut. All I could see was Kagome, my 3 year old daughter Kani, and my 1 month old son, Kohaku. Then I fell to the ground.

" Inuyasha, We thought you were dead! Kagome took your kids through the well. Inuyasha," I could hear Sango talking. Then someone picked me up, and I blacked out.

* * *

**So what do you think? I might continue but it would be nice to be encouraged!**


	2. Dream Shrine and what Inuyasha smells

**Thank you samluvsdinos12 and ExtremeHelix1 for keeping me going and prasing my work. Thank you to any one who is fallowing me! I'm glade I get to update today because I just finished a school project and I'm so happy! Wheeeeeeeee! I don't own Inuyasha, too bad!**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

( 10 years later)

I sighed and pulled out my tetsusiag ( i think i spelled that right ) and slashed through a demon. That was the last house and I sighed in relief. Me and and Miroku had been working at this town all day and I was ready for a break. We headed home, goods on our backs. I hadn't been able to go through the well since the day I 'died' and I missed Kagome terribly. I wanted to see my kids grow up and learn to fight. That day was different. I dropped the goods off at the sacred tree, and headed for the well. I could smell blood and 2 kids. A girl and a boy. My kids.****

Kani

I packed hastily, so exsited to see my family. the last time I had seen them, I was 7 and now I'm 13. Kohaku was only thrilled about not having to go to school but our cosin also got to miss school. Lucky duck. I pulled my luggage into the car and the helped put everyone elses in as well. Then we drove to the airport.

On that ride i had a dream that continued on the plane. It was about my friends. We had cell-phones so I could call them, but I was still going to miss them. In the dream they all came with me to Japan then we were at a shrine in a well house and my uncle attacked me. Then my friends faded away and me and Kohaku fell down the well. We got of the plane and travled to a shrine, the same shrine, our family shrine with our family. We got the guest room and I found my mom spending a lot of time by the well.

* * *

**Well thats it. Please review!**


	3. Hojo

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. :) Anyway I don't own Inuyasha as you know... Oh well.**

**Thank you to...**

**ExtremeHelix1**

**samluvsdinos12**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Kani  
** I smiled. I was at my first family dinner and was watching Kohaku struggling to use chopsticks. Shoni was chuckling. I smirked and watch as he coward. ' He should stand up for himself ' I thought, ' He looked so dumb.  
" So Kagome," my Aunt Jessie asked, " Do you enjoy my cooking?'  
" Yes, very much," Mom replide.  
" I love your dress Aunt Jessie, " I remarked.  
" You haven't even looked at me and you love my dress. You're getting good at sensing things," she complimented.  
That night, I pulled out my sword, the Tetsiga, and started practice. So did Kohaku. Ding-Dong.A man stood at the door. "Kagome, hello!" The man said cheerfully.  
"Mommy, who is this?" asked Kohaku.  
"This is Hojo, Kohaku," Mom replied. Hojo's smile faded when he saw Kohaku and me. He left. Gone.  
We went back to practice. Mom helped me with my bow and arrows soon after and then we went to bed. At least, that is what our mom thought.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll try to post more!**


	4. Human

**I know this is short but I have a lot of school work so be happy I updated.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

** Kani**

I entered my part of the guest room and pulled my sword out again. The Tetsiga was a giant sword that was fairly light. There were many special tecniqus that I could use. I could not practice them in here of 'course. It shone in the last ray from the cresent moon I waited to leave this horrible place. Tonight at midnight I will be able to see and my hair will turn brown. I sighed at the thought of having to stay inside for 2 days and a night. I stared at my sword shing and shimmering. Then I sheathed it and set my alarm for 12 o'clock.

Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEPP!

I woke up and turned my alarm off and snached my computer off the counter and set a show up on youtube. I watched the screen as my favorite anima, Inuyasha. This was, as I believed, based of of my family shrine. I sat there like that for the time I was human. Me and my mom watched almost all of the anima for the third time and I also did a few other things. I flipped my laptop off at midnight two nights after I became human. It was then my senses picked up and I noticed something strange about uncle Sota. I sighed and decided to ignore it, but the feeling kept getting stronger. Then, he was towering over me with a knife in his hands, his eyes glowing red.

* * *

**That's it! I'm having you guys vote on weather or not Kohaku should go down the well with Kani. I need this info. Thanks! **


	5. The well

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long. Okay - I only own this story, Kani, and her brother. **

* * *

**Kani**

I grabbed the sheath to my sword and used it as a defense. I pulled on my cloak of the fire rat, strung my bow and arrows over my back, and ran with sword in hand. I was so frightened. I got out of the house and who was there but Hojo. I knocked him out with one swift movement. I moved the screen to the well house, which took a while, and ran inside. I was about to jump in the thing when I was hit from behind. I howled in pain, as my uncles knife swept through my skin. I tumbled down the well, then, everything went dark.  
**  
Inuyasha**

As I neared the well, I saw a young girl climb out. She was bleeding and her eyes were glassy. I bet she had been crying. The young girl turned to face me but she never once looked at me. She unsheathed her sword and yelled the one thing I never thought I would hear. A woman's voice yelling Wind Scare. I jumped out of the way just in time to tell that her wound had healed and she ran away. I ran to Sango's hut and and told her what had happened. My daughter had come back. Kani was here, but where was Kohaku?****

Kani

I ran from Inuyasha. I was surprised that I was having such a dream. Yes, it was a dream. I ran straight into a young boy. He had a puffy yellow tail. He also had orange hair and small feet. This must be Shippo. I collapsed in his arms. Dark. Everything was black.

* * *

**All right. Thank you if you voted the other day. Tomorrow! **


	6. Following Koga

**So, this has more detail at some parts, mainly the end! I don't own Inuyasha... or do I?**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

I watched Shippo carry Kani into the hut, limp in his arms, and laying her down. I saw Sango check her temperature. It was normal. Kani sat up and whispered something only I could hear.  
" No, you... You're DEAD! You broke mom's heart. You idiot, you are so stupid! I hate you! I hate you DAD!" she yelled and stormed out of the house. I ran after her, but she was gone. I saw 2 dust clouds run off in the direction of the wolf den. Koga had taken her.  
**  
Kani  
**  
I followed the 2 brown wolf-like humans. They smelled of wolf, but they didn't seem like wolves. They were running very fast, but I didn't care. I wondered why I had decided to say that mutt was my father. It was so odd. I then noticed that the trees were the brightest I had ever seen. The leaves sparkled in the sun. The branches felt so natural. I smiled. It was gorgeous. I soon neared a gorgeous waterfall. It sparkled in the sunlight, the fom and waves glistening. I would have stopped, but I wanted to follow the demons as I had decided to call them. I assumed one of them was Koga. I neared a cave. I could smell the wolves inside. I stepped in.  
" What do you want?" a male wolf asked. Yep, this was definitely Koga. So far, I hated this dream. Suddenly, my arm seared with pain. I saw blood gushing from it.I turned around to see a wolf laying dead on the floor. A man with white silvery hair stood over the corps. He wore a white kimono. His silver hair fell like water from a stream down his back. There was a fluffy cream colored boa placed delicately over one shoulder. To his left, a young girl stood next to him. She had long brown hair and shining eyes. A white and orange kimono was draped around her perfect figure. She smiled and beckoned me to follow. I did so.

* * *

**What do you think. I guess I don't own Inuyasha. :(**


	7. Sesshomaru and Rin

**Sorry this chapter is so darn short, but I'm having major writers block. So sorry! Please don't be mad!**

* * *

**Kani**

I followed the young girl to a old greenish toad demon. I at once knew who this was. I groaned and followed who I assumed was meant to be my half-uncle, well... I reluctantly followed the young girl next to him whom I assumed to be Rin.  
" Um... Hello, my name is Kani, what's your?" I asked, already guessing the answer.  
" I"m Rin and this is Sesshomaru-sama. We want to help you. You are a fourth demon right? Very unusual," the young girl I took as Rin stated. I nodded slowly, and smiled slightly. She is kinda freaky, with that evil glint in her eyes, and that majestic voice...  
" Oh! Can you take me to ...um... the… a... the... um... I would like to go to the, " think Kani think," um... Oh I can't remember the name. You know what, just take me to the forest of Inu... Inuyasha!" Well that was difficult. Sesshomaru told me to jump onto his fluffy thing and hold on tight. I did and he lept into the air, which startled me very much, for I could "fly" by myself, thank you very much.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed, even though it was so short. I decided to do a pole and let me readers decide so I wouldn't have to think much. If you have another idea that is not up there, just send it to me! It will decide the outcome of the next chapter.**


End file.
